


Photo Wall

by eunkong



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunkong/pseuds/eunkong
Summary: Eunwoo guests on "I live alone". The only problem is that he, in fact, doesn't live alone.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Photo Wall

Eunwoo received yet another offer for a variety show.

It wasn't unusual, especially at this moment in his career. Astro were well into their 9th year and every member had his own solo work besides their yearly full promotions. Eunwoo managed to establish his career as an actor and from time to time made appearance in some show.

When his manager sent him the offer, he was perplexed. They wanted him to appear in Choseok Special of the popular show I Live Alone. Now, why would his manager agree when he knows Eunwoo doesn't live alone? 

It started a couple years back, when all Astro members decided mutually to leave the dorm and live separately, only coming back to the dorm when they were preparing for a come back, and staying for the duration of their promotional period. 

It was convenient for every one, less time consuming and strengthened their bond further. 

They didn't go far; most of their apartments were located around the company. Anyone could visit anyone by taking a five minutes walk. 

Some of the members didn't want to live alone though. They all knew that Sanha loved having them around. So when they decided to move, no one was surprised to see Sanha moving in with Jinwoo. He has always been clingy to their leader like a chick to their mother hen. 

Not only Sanha. Eunwoo didn't want to live alone either. Why would he when his boyfriend is right there, hesitatintly asking if, after dating for 4 years, it would be alright to live together? 

Eunwoo didn't even want to imagine what it would be like, living without Moon Bin by his side.

Staring at his phone, Eunwoo couldn't understand why his manager would agree to him guesting on "I Live Alone", when he knew better than anyone that Eunwoo didn't live alone.

****

Eunwoo was rudely awaken by the door bell. He didn't expect anyone. Did Bin order another set of scented candles? Maybe Minhyuk decided to have breakfast with them, he was still unpredictable more than a decade into their friendship. 

He rubbed on his eyes tiredly, gently pulling his arm from under Bin's head, patting at it to get blood circulating better. 

The door bell rang again, followed by rapid taps on the door. Eunwoo grunted, making sure he wore decent clothes before heading to the door, pulling the bedroom door close so the noise wouldn't wake Bin up, even though that was highly unlikely. 

When he peaked through the peep hole, he was surprised to see a bunch of cameras and three people he knew to be the hosts of I Live Alone. It takes him only three seconds to understand what's happening and start moving. 

The first thing he did was lock the bedroom door, praying Bin will be his usual sleeping-like-a-log self.

His eyes flew around the living room, he paled when he noticed the pictures on the wall. 

They had a whole wall displaying their pictures together, one big frame in the middle contained a photo of them slow dancing, Bin's arms circulating Eunwoo's waist, while Eunwoo's visible hand is holding the side of Bin's face, the tips of his fingers touching Bin's earring, their noses so close, almost touching and both their eyes closed. Jinwoo had taken the photo in the private reception party following Sanha's brother's wedding. Only few family members present. 

Next to that big frame, scattered artistically, were a bunch of photos of them in different countries. They don't have the chance to travel together a lot, not the two of them, however they always make sure to have at least one date in each country they visit as a group, and to honor that date with a photo. 

Eunwoo had a blank moment looking at that wall, before rushing to take down all of the photos, shoving them in a supply closet. He could only hope nothing was scratched. 

Another look at the living room and he deemed it decent for broadcast. Not his type of decent, as there were books on the coffee table courtesy of Bin never returning books to the bookshelf, and a hoodie thrown over the back of the couch, he hoped no one would notice it's not his. There was a couple of unwashed dishes in the kitchen sink. But that was as decent as it could get, with the intruders still standing at the door. 

He opened the door, welcoming the show crew as politely as he can, giving them a tight smile when they fawned over how pretty he looked when he just woke up. 

Two minutes later saw them inspecting every corner of the apartment, asking about this and that. He answered some questions and joked about others, gritting his teeth to keep his temper down.

One of the cast was looking through the kitchen, opening and closing drawers as if he was going to buy the place, when he called for him, "Oui, Cha Eunwoo, I didn't know you were into poetry."

Eunwoo looked over to see him holding a piece of paper, a very familiar piece of paper he often finds taped to random objects in the house whenever Bin writes him a new poem.

"Ah it's nothing. Just mindless scrables." In two strides he was snatching the paper away from the guy's hands and pocketing it, not bothering to read it, he was boiling inside, this was a breach of privacy that he didn't agree on, but couldn't refuse. He wondered if his manager knew they were coming today. He would have informed him.

"I'm into poetry as well but I've not seen that style before, why don't you recommend me something? I like the style." Eunwoo wanted the guy to just shut up. Everything was annoying to him and he was one second away from exploding and ruining his reputation. 

A look at the other side of the living room got his blood running cold. The oldest guy was opening the door to the supply closet. No matter how fast Eunwoo would try, he would never reach him in time.  
He knew he looked fine from the outside, but he was about to pass out. His, Bin's, and probably Astro's whole career was crumbling in front of his eyes. There's no way this will go well. The door was already open, the guy looking inside.

Eunwoo felt like throwing up. This was the moment he feared for years. Since Bin confessed to him he was too sceptical, pondering the possibilities and what would happen if they were caught. Being extra careful to the point some of their fans thought he and Bin weren't friends anymore. He feared nothing in his life more than this exact moment, with the cameras running and too many people looking their secret in the eye.

The guy, Seokchun, took one look inside the closet, then closed the door. "Eunwoo, why is your house too boring? Let us on something to spice the show up."

Eunwoo felt the tears burning the back of his eyes. He drew in a huge breath then let it out slowly. He was beyond grateful. Even if these people barged in his house unannounced, they were at least decent enough to keep his secret.

They kept going through the apartment for a while. Eunwoo was on edge. Every drawer they opened, every thing they touched, he wondered when will it go downhill.

It did, expectedly, when the only woman in the team, a short woman with dyed blonde hair and voice too loud for her own good, when she marched towards the bedroom.

"Only one room left and we will be out of your hair."

Eunwoo was there before she could touch the doorknob. He slid between her and the door. His jaw clenched, his eyes dripping ice.

"No. You won't."

She took a couple of steps back, surprised by his change of demeanor. 

"What's wrong? You scared me." She chuckled, obviously flabbergasted. "We will take a look at your bedroom and go."

"Enough is enough." He knew he couldn't do this. He wasn't allowed to refuse anything in this industry, with how bright and polite his image was, it was too easy for people to walk over him and disregard his opinion, normally he indured it, but not at the moment. Bin was behind that door, and god only knows what they will see once they start going through the room. Mj had gifted them a large canva painting of them kissing, that he will not let anyone see under any circumstances. They hanged it right over their bed so if that door moved even one inch it will be the end. 

Once they open it there will be no going back. He couldn't let that happen.

"This is a breach of my privacy. I understand the surprise aspect of the show, however I believe neither me nor my company were informed of this visit. You already filmed enough. Let's stop right there." He tried to be as polite as possible, but he knew his tone and eyes exposed his temper.

"Wait, Eunwoo, you weren't informed?" Seokchun gaped. "Usually guests know of our visit at least a week before."

Eunwoo's eyes twitched. Great. He must have looked crazy to them, trying to hide things frantically. 

"No, hyung. I didn't know. And I'd appreciate it if you could just go and delete all of what was filmed today. You can come back another day and I promise I will welcome you sincerely. Right now I just feel violated."

The whole cast were confused, not knowing what they should do. Eunwoo was about to ask them to call the producer and let him call his manager when he caught sight of a weird movement. One of the crew had his phone out, secretly filming. 

Eunwoo lost it. He launched towards the guy, held him by the collar and almost punched him, if not for the rest of them holding him back. He doesn't remember what he said. Just that he had the guy delete the video and then the rest of the cast apologized and promised to call him again. 

Once the door closed Eunwoo slid down, borrowing his head in his hands, trying to regulate his breathing. He blacked out for a second, only regaining his senses when he felt arms around him. Bin's soft voice humming in his ears.

"You did so well, Dongmin." Bin whispered. "You did amazing. You handled it pretty well. I'm proud of you."

Eunwoo's breath evened out, with Bin's hand rubbing his back. Sitting there in the apartment's foyer, surrounded by Bin's arms, Bin's scent, and Bin's voice, he slowly came back to his normal self.

"Hey, have you eaten anything?" 

Eunwoo shook his head. 

"I'll heat up a panini for you ok?" Bin patted his hair one last time before heading to the kitchen. 

Later, after they had breakfast and talked to their manager, confirming that he didn't know about the visit either, he promised them he would clear things up with the production team, they sat on the couch facing the empty wall, the one Eunwoo vacated in five seconds.

Eunwoo had his head in Bin's lap, Bin's hands playing with his hair. 

"When did you wake up?" 

"Right when you opened the door. You didn't really expect me to sleep through all of that noise, did you?" 

Eunwoo chuckled. "You could." 

Bin scoffed. He knew Eunwoo was right, he just refused to admit it.

"Seokchun hyung knows." Eunwoo spoke so softly, Bin almost didn't hear him.

Bin intertwined their fingers, rubbing the back of Eunwoo's hand with his thumb. 

"How so?" 

"He.. opened the supply closet. All of our pictures are in there." He sighed. "I didn't think he would willingly out us, but sometimes people act before thinking, you know? Any kind of reaction he made would have alerted the other cast and the camera men. I was so scared. But he did nothing. As if the closet was really empty and boring."

"There are some amazing people around us that we don't notice. At least now you have one more person to trust."

"I guess I do."

Eunwoo sat up, scooted to be as close to Bin as possible, and hugged him, his arms squeezing around Bin's torso, nestling his face in the juncture between Bin's shoulder and neck. "I'm sorry, Binnie."

"Why? Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong." Bin still held him close. Speaking in the softest voice he could manage.

"This is all happening because of me. You wouldn't have to go through this if it wasn't for me."

It was a habit of Eunwoo's, to always blame himself for everything. Bin knew that, he also knew what to say to make him feel better.

"I wasn't affected at all though. You were the one to deal with them and you did so well." He scratched the back of Eunwoo's head, the way he knew calmed him down. "By your logic I should be the one saying sorry. If I didn't live with you this wouldn't have happened. You would've filmed the show without obstacles. You wouldn't have anything to hide."

"Stop putting it as you living with me. This is our apartment. We bought everything here together. We live together."

Bin chuckled. "Right. We live together because you are my boyfriend and I love you, and as your boyfriend, I'm willing to take on everything and everyone who tries to harm you. I was so mad sitting in that room, not knowing how to help you. Should I apologize for that?" Eunwoo shook his head. "Don't apologize to me and I won't apologize to you. Let's just forget what happened, okay?" 

Eunwoo gave him a fleeting kiss. "Let's go arrange the photos and hang them again. I want to replace some of them."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the lack of tags i'm in a hurry


End file.
